Perfection Too Perfect
by SuJuBiased
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, the evil maknae of Super Junior. Lee Soon Jae, the girl who works at the cafe. He was rude and at most times, disrespectful to his hyungs. She was kindhearted and respectful. How they met was unexpected. How they got together was unexpected. To Soon Jae, she's flawed, but to Kyuhyun, she's perfection. Kyuhyun/OC
1. Chapter 1

**An: Second or third attempt on writing a Kyu/OC story ^^ Hope you guys R&R**

**I do not own Super Junior, sadly, but I do own Eun Mi and Lee Soon Jae.**

**Perfection [Too Perfect]**

**Oh Taewanmi**

Cho Kyuhyun, the evil maknae of Super Junior. Lee Soon Jae, the girl who works at the cafe. He was rude and at most times, disrespectful to his hyungs. She was kindhearted and respectful. How they met was unexpected. How they got together was unexpected. To Soon Jae, she's flawed, but to Kyuhyun, she's perfection.

* * *

It started when some of the group members wanted to go out and stopped by a cafe to get coffee, something to do now that Kangin-hyung was back from the army. They had started ordering when a girl had rushed through the doors and went through the 'Employees Only' door. She rushed out, wearing a dark green apron and got behind the counter with the other workers. She apologized to the workers for being late because her car broke down again so she had to walk. They knew it wasn't an excuse because Lee Soon Jae never lied.

"Yah! Where's my coffee!" Kyuhyun said impatiently when the others got theirs. Soon Jae rushed to snap the cover on top of the cup before placing it on the counter. Because there was so much people to make for, each worker had made one or two orders. Since Soon Jae was late, she was stuck with Cho Kyuhyun's order.

"Sorry!" She apologized, yet again that morning. She bowed, then went back to work.

"Whatevers," Kyuhyun muttered, snatching his coffee from the counter. He sat back down with hyungs who was giving him a look. "What?"

"Atleast be nice in public," the leader, Leeteuk, said softly. Kyuhyun drank his ice coffee like he hadn't heard him. "You just yelled at a nice girl. It wasn't her fault that she was late. You're lucky there's hardly anyone here."

"Then she should get her car fixed," Kyuhyun said.

Leeteuk sighed. He looked over to the counter where the girl greeted the customers with a bright smile, quickly writing down their order on the cups and giving them their change. Wasn't just seconds ago this girl was apologizing to everyone for her small mistake?

The group took their time eating and drinking in the cafe, telling Kangin what had happened during the two years he was away. Because business was slow that day for the cafe, they had alot of privacy without anyone pointing at them and taking pictures.

It was the worker's break time, finally. Soon Jae left her apron on as she made her own ice coffee and snack. Her friend asked why she always left it on during breaks.

"So I don't have to take so long to get it back on," Soon Jae replied.

The two sat near the counter at a round table, enjoying their minutes of freedom. The other workers that had returned from their own break was working at the counter, helping the few customers that arrived.

"So your car broke down again? Why don't you get your brother to fix it?" Soon Jae's friend, Eun Mi, asked, biting into a scone.

"You know I can't. He's busy with his own life already, I can't bother him."

"How about your sister's husband. He's a mechanic, right?"

"He is, but I haven't talked to my sister in ages. I still think she hates me," Soon Jae added, gloomily.

"She does not hate you-" Soon Jae's expression made her shut up.

"I'll have to start waking up at 4am again so I won't be late for my jobs." She changed the subject.

"Why don't you just move in with me? It'll be easier for you to live and only pay half the rent," Eun Mi suggested.

"I... can't-"

"Come on, Jae-jae. This is ridiculous. Why are you avoiding things?" Eun Mi demanded, a little too loud for Soon Jae's liking. Soon Jae just stared at her friend, tears threatened to drop. That was a question she wanted to avoid answering.

"Break time's over," Soon Jae said robotically. She picked up her unfinished bagel and empty cup and dumped them at the nearest trash can. Eun Mi checked the time so see that it was, in fact, time to go back to work Soon Jae stood behind the counter, a bright smile on her face as she greeted the next customer. Eun Mi admired that about her friend. A gentle heart that wouldn't show others her pain.

* * *

That night, coincidentally, on their way back to their dorms, the group spotted the girl from the cafe walking by herself. Leeteuk and Shindong exchanged looks, wondering if they should help her. Leeteuk looked at the rest of the members. Kyuhyun knew that look and he saw that girl outside. He instantly put two and two together.

"Teukie, no!" Kyuhyun protested.

"Well it's the least you could do after yelling at her," Leeteuk pointed.

"But you can't just drive up to her and ask her if she wants a ride home in a dark van with a bunch of guys," Kyuhyun defended. Leeteuk shook his head at their maknae's stubborness. But he does have a point...

"Hyung, can you drive over there for a sec?" Leeteuk asked the driver, pointing at the girl. He nodded, turning towards the sidewalk, a feet ahead of her. Leeteuk slid the van's door open. She paused, then started to walk faster, trying to pass them.

"Wait!" Leeteuk shouted. She reluctantly stopped, her feet fidgeting. "We were at the cafe, remember? We just saw you walking by and thought that we could give you a lift home."

Soon Jae rubbed her arms as the breeze picked up. She hesitated, licking her lips nervously. She always walked home when her car breaks down, and she was fine with it because no one bothered her at these parts of the streets. She was used to the usual routine; cleaning up the cafe, walking out as the other worker locks the store up for the night, turning right up the street, walk a couple of blocks then cue flicker of the old street lamp, the scent of cigarette smoke and alcohol, the barking of the dogs, late night news watchers's tv's flashing through their windows, a random piece of rubbish flying by, then reach home. Alsolutely no one bothered her. And there these men in a dark van ask if she wanted a ride home just because they saw her at the cafe and walking.

"Look, hyung, she doesn't want to go," Kyuhyun spoke from behind Leeteuk. "I told you."

"Aish, come on, lets go, Teukie-hyung," Kangin said with a sigh.

Leeteuk waited calmly for the girl to reply. He spotted a pair a drunkards walking up towards them. He glanced back at the girl who didn't seemed faze by their appearance.

"Do you really want to be walking around with them on the streets?" Leeteuk kept insisting.

"Hey, hey, it's daddy's little girl out for a walk again," one of the drunkards slurred.

Soon Jae closed her eyes then sighed, her hands clenching like they were going to strike. She looked up at Leeteuk. "I'm not wasting your time, right?" She asked.

"Of course not," Leeteuk said with a kind smile. "Our schedule is pretty open tomorrow, actually." Soon Jae nodded. Leeteuk extended his hand to her, which she took as she was helped into the van.

Once in the van, she saw there was only four guys in of them was the mean one that yelled at her at the cafe. One of the biggest ones scooted down so Leeteuk could sit between him and Soon Jae. She felt uncomfortable. Leeteuk, being the chatty one, broke the silence.

"Um, I'm Leeteuk," he said. He pointed to the guy on his left. "This is Kangin." He gestured to the guys across from Kangin. "That's Shindong and Eunhyuk." They bowed. Last was the mean guy. "And that's... Kyuhyun."

"Nice to meet you all," she said, bowing. She already knew who they were. "Thank you for the ride home, you didn't have to do this."

"See, we didn't have to," Kyuhyun said.

Leeteuk ignored him. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Uh, Soon Jae. Lee Soon Jae," she said quietly. She looked out the window. "My house isn't far from here, I can walk the rest of the way."

Out of curiousity, Kyuhyun looked out the window. There were rows of apartments, a few with graffitti on it. One apartment had flashing lights with dancing silhouettes. One guy ran out onto the balcony and threw up. An alley had three guys in black and red heavy clothes leaning against the wall, cigarettes in their mouths. Kyuhyun looked back at the timid girl across from him. She did not belong here.

"Are you sure you live here?" Kyuhyun asked her. She nodded. "Are you serious? You don't look like you could last a minute living here, let alone walk here at night."

"Kyuhyun-sshi," Shindong warned.

"Ignore him" Eunhyuk said to Soon Jae. "We do."

"What? If she got her car fixed, we wouldn't be in this situation," Kyuhyun stated. He turned to Soon Jae. "Why don't you just listen to your friend and get that brother-in-law to fix it for you? Or better yet, move in with her."

"I can't...," She said, almost in a whisper. She cleared her throat. "It's a long story, something you don't want to hear."

"Why are there so many drunk people here?" Kangin asked, changing the subject. He gave their maknae a stern look.

"Oh, there's a bar not too far from here. Time been rough for them, so they go there. Usually when I walk home, they leave me alone," She simply replied.

"Usually? What if they don't leave you alone?" Kyuhyun interjected. She didn't answer.

Leeteuk looked between the two then told the driver to stop. Soon Jae nodded at him, sliding the door open. "Thank you, again," she said, bowing. Four of them waved good-bye while Kyuhyun just stared at her. Leeteuk shut the door as Soon Jae walked up to a cleaner looking apartment.

"She won't tell anyone, right, hyung?" Shindong asked, concerned. "About us, I mean."

"No, she's the quiet type," Kangin said, "She hardly reacted when she saw us."

"This neighborhood looks pretty dangerous," Eunhyuk commented. "I wonder how long she lived here."

* * *

That night, Cho Kyuhyun couldn't sleep. He thought of that girl, Lee Soon Jae, from that cafe. Her long dark hair that reached her waist, her doe brown eyes, her sweet timid smile. He couldn't imagine a sweet girl like her living in a place like that. For a moment, he felt guilty that he was being rude to her. Then again, she was too slow when making his ice coffee and refuse to get her car fixed. _Stupid girl_, he thought. He had met many girls before and no one was like her. _Was it a good idea to give her a ride home?_

Lee Soon Jae sat on her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees. _Was it a good idea to accept the ride home? _Plus, there's was that guy, Kyuhyun, who was rude. There were reasons why she didn't want her brother-in-law to fix her car and why she couldn't just move in with Eun Mi. There was so many secrets she kept from everyone, living a lie. Lee Soon Jae wasn't even her real name. She changed it so _he _wouldn't find her. She refused to be in any relationship except the one between her and Eun Mi. Getting too close... she didn't know what could happen. A part of her was scared, insecure. That's why she liked the usual routine, everything was predictable.

She wasn't so sure about that now.

* * *

**An: R&R! Can't wait for their sixth album "Sexy, free & single" and Kangin-oppa is in it ^^ Omo, saw the teaser pics? Can hardly tell it was my Hyukkie with that flower blindfold and Hae looks so pretty :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfection Oh Taewanmi**

**Cho Kyuhyun, the evil maknae of Super Junior. Lee Soon Jae, the girl who works at the cafe. He was rude and at most times, disrespectful to his hyungs. She was kindhearted and respectful. How they met was unexpected. How they got together was unexpected. To Soon Jae, she's flawed, but to Kyuhyun, she's perfection.**

* * *

Kyuhyun was taking a break after the photoshoot for their new album 'Sexy, free & single'. He sighed, taking a seat next to his hyungs. They distributed the bottles waters around to the members. "Thanks," he muttered. One of the workers arrived with trays of coffee. He had a big grin on his face as he waved them to the staff.

"You didn't have to buy for everyone," the make-up artist said when he gave her one. "Thank you, though."

"It wasn't a problem," the worker grinned. "This pretty girl gave them to me for half price at this cafe." The make-up artist rolled her eyes, sipping into the foam cup.

"Are you serious," Kyuhyun mumbled to himself, rubbing his head.

"Something wrong?" Sungmin asked his dongsaeng.

Kyuhyun just shrugged it off. Lee Soon Jae appeared in his mind at the mention of a pretty girl at a cafe. "It's nothing, hyung," he muttered to Sungmin. Since when did he let a girl invade his thoughts? Kyuhyun leaned back in his chair, trying to relax.

"Why would she give it to you half price?" The make-up artist asked once the worker was done passing the coffee around.

"Actually, I tried getting a date from her but she quickly refused. She said I wasn't her type, so I asked her what her type was and guess what she said?"

"The muscle type?" She teased.

"No," he said, annoyed. "She said, and I quote, 'a type you can never be no matter how hard you try'. At least she was nice about it, so she felt pity for me and had me pay half."

"She probably said that so you won't go there again."

"Well, I did get her name," the worker said proudly. Kyuhyun also rolled his eyes at the man's foolishness over a girl. He gulped down his water, the bottle almost empty. "It was... Soon Jae. Lee Soon Jae."

Kyuhyun's hyungs jumped back in surprise as he sprayed the water out of his mouth. He coughed, wiping the water from his mouth, crushing the bottle in his hand. "Kyuhyun-ah," Sungmin said hesitantly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Um, yeah," he said, sounding unsure. Honestly, he doesn't know what's going on himself. Why would it matter to him that someone called her pretty or asked her out? Why was he satisfied that she turned that guy down?

"Okay, we're done here," Leeteuk announced, clapping his hands together. "Lets go eat some place, huh?"

* * *

"Hey, why did you turn that guy down? He was nice," Eun Mi said to her friend. She placed her hands on her hips. "And what is your type? Tall, dark, and handsome?"

"Just not him and not that," Soon Jae said. She checked the clock on the wall. "My shift is done for today, I'll be leaving now." She bowed to the other employees, grabbed her small backpack, then left the cafe.

She decided to walk to the restaurant that her brother ran, hoping he wouldn't be too busy. He had been through some hard stuff with the divorce and being left with a kid. She didn't want to bother him when he was still stressed. The last time she tried talking to him, he had snapped at her. Maybe this time would be different.

Soon Jae used to back door of the restaurant, the smell of the kitchen hit her as she opened the door. The workers stopped to greet her, knowing who she was. She bowed back, asking for her brother.

"Surprise," said the cook, "he's actually up front at the cashier instead of back here."

"Big surprise," Soon Jae muttered.

"Hyung, I heard they serve great pork cutlets here," Shindong said, rubbing his hands together. He hi-fived Kangin, who was also a big eater in the group.

"Hello," the man in the front greeted. They bowed back. "I'll show you to your table. It's a great treat to have all of you here. Your waiter will be with you shortly." He ushered them to a big table near the corner with enough room for them. He grabbed some extra chairs and slid them over to the table. He bowed to them again with a smile then turned away.

"Daddy!" A little girl said gleefully. She ran over to him, dodging customers that got up to leave.

"Yah! Soo Gi! No running!" an older voice scolded her.

"You're no fun, aunty," Soo Gi pouted. She turned back to her dad. "Daddy, look who I found!" She pointed to the girl making her way over, kindly greeting the customers that were almost run over by Soo Gi.

Soon Jae paused when she saw the table next to her brother. It was hard to miss since it was the biggest. She quickly covered her face with her hand then went over to her brother.

"Long time no see, Jae-jae," the man muttered, crossing his arms.

"Why do you say it like that when you were the one that snapped at me when I tried to help you," Soon Jae defended. "Can we talk some place else?"

Her brother scooped Soo Gi in his arms and carried her to the back room with Soon Jae following behind. Once in his office, he set Soo Gi down. He turned to his sister, leaning against his desk.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My car broke down again - " Soon Jae said. She paused when he was giving her a look. "But that's not all... it's almost time, oppa. I'm scared." She rubbed her arms like there was a draft in the room.

He sighed. He pushed himself off the desk and hugged her. "And I will be here to protect you when the time comes. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I knew what that reminded you of, but I was so upset that day, I wasn't thinking."

Soon Jae hugged back. "It's okay." She drew away from him, wiping away her tears.

* * *

"Hyung, did that girl look familiar?" Eunhyuk asked Leeteuk.

"Which girl? The one covering her face?" Eunhyuk nodded. "Well, she sounds familiar. That little girl referred to her as aunty. It could be anybody, really," Leeteuk said with a shrug.

He stuffed his mouth with steak and chewed slowly, thinking. He looked over to their maknae who has been acting odd since this morning. Kyuhyun kept glancing at the door that the girl and the man left through then back down at his plate.

"I'm going to get some air," Kyuhyun said, setting down his fork.

"Be careful," Leeteuk called. Kyuhyun waved his hyung off, flipping the hood of his jacket over his face.

Kyuhyun had been outside for awhile, pacing for a minute, then leaned against the wall, keeping his hood down. He lost track of time, he didn't know if it was slow or fast, but everone seemed to ignore him. Someone bumped into him from behind, immediately apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," the girl said, bowing.

Kyuhyun lifted his head, his eyes widened. "Lee Soon Jae?"

Even her eyes widened. "I'm very sorry, I was in a hurry." He stopped her from going anywhere by grabbing her arm, not letting her pass him.

He stared at her face for a moment before deciding what to say. "I'm sorry, Lee Soon Jae. I shouldn't have yelled at you that day. It wasn't your fault entirely and it's none of my business where you live or how. I think we got off the wrong foot, here." He released her arm then stuck out his hand towards her. "Hi, I'm Cho Kyuhyun. Nice to meet you."

Soon Jae paused. "I'm Lee... Soon Jae." She took his hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you, too."

Kyuhyun smiled. "Well, Soon Jae, can I ask you a favor?" She looked at him suspisciously.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Perfection**_

_**Oh Taewanmi**_

**Cho Kyuhyun, the evil maknae of Super Junior. Lee Soon Jae, the girl who works at the cafe. He was rude and at most times, disrespectful to his hyungs. She was kindhearted and respectful. How they met was unexpected. How they got together was unexpected. To Soon Jae, she's flawed, but to Kyuhyun, she's perfection.**

* * *

Soon Jae crossed her arms as she watched Cho Kyuhyun open the door of Super Junior's 11th floor dorms. "Why are we here, again?" She asked.

"You would honestly accept rides from strangers?" Kyuhyun said, amused, ignoring the impatience in her voice. He turned his head to smirk at her then opened the door. He waved his arm towards the door to let her in. She went in hesitantly, looking around. "Relax. Do you want something to drink? I think we have some strawberry milk but don't tell Eunhyuk-hyung about it."

Soon Jae followed Kyuhyun to the kitchen and continued to watch him as he took out two small cartons of strawberry milk and handed one to her. He smiled, inviting her to take it. She grabbed it then followed him to the living room. The dorms was neat and fairly well-kept. There was a shelf of DVDs and CDs and some video games next to their TV and several laptops in different places of the room. They sat on the couch together.

"Why am I here?" Soon Jae repeated.

Kyuhyun slurped twice on his milk then set it down on the coffee table. "Why did you agreed to do me a favor?" Kyuhyun countered childishly. Soon Jae narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing. "It's because you have nothing else better to do. You are here because you have nothing better to do right now. We could've meet tomorrow but instead you went along with me into the taxi."

"Where is everybody else?" She asked, growing uneasy. He was right.

"They're either still at the restaurant or have their own schedule. I'm not sure when they're coming back." Kyuhyun leaned back on the couch. "I just want to get to know you, that's all."

"Why?" She kept her distance, looking uncomfortable as she sat there with her head lowered.

"You as alot of questions, Miss Lee Soon Jae," Kyuhyun joked. "I told you to relax, so sit back." He started to get impatient when she didn't budge. He sighed, grabbing her shoulder and pulled her back. "Lets just play 20 questions. I'll start first. What are your favorite colors?"

"Are you serious?" Kyuhyun just shrugged. "Fine, blue, green, and gray. What is... your favorite drink?" Soon Jae shifted so she could cross her legs on the couch.

He smirked. "Ice coffee with whip cream on top. You should know. Oh, next time you should put chocolate syrup on top. Okay, my turn."

They continued on, not noticing when they started to sit facing each other, until Kyuhyun asked, "Do you play Starcraft?"

"Starcraft? I heard of it before but I haven't played it." She set her empty milk down next to Kyuhyun's.

Kyuhyun was shocked. "Haven't played it? Starcraft is the best game ever! You need to play it!"

He jumped out of his seat and grabbed his laptop from his room. He sat next to Soon Jae and taught her how to play. Soon Jae turned out to be a fast learner when she tried playing. Even Kyuhyun was surprised that a girl kept passing the levels until she reached the more challenging levels.

"Go, go, go!" Kyuhyun yelled, pointing at the screen. He was bouncing in his spot as the level was close to an end.

"I'm trying!" Soon Jae raised her hands in the air as she passed yet another level. "Yes! Victory!"

They were both in their own Starcraft world when Kyuhyun's cell phone rang. As he picked up the phone, Soon Jae looked over to the window. The sky had darkened. Where did the time go? Soon Jae took out her phone to check the time. It was already late. She felt something by her waist and saw that it was Kyuhyun's arm around her. He must've done it while he was absorbed in the game.

"Hello, hyung? Yes, I'm at the dorms already. I'm sorry for not telling you, I forgot. I was in a hurry to... do something. Where are you now?" Kyuhyun said to Leeteuk.

"I'm here," Leeteuk said at the door. The leader walked into the living room and spotted Soon Jae. He looked between her then Kyuhyun then at Kyuhyun's arm around her.

"H-hyung ah," Kyuhyun stuttered. He yanked his arm away from Soon Jae and scooted away. The other members came and stood behind their leader.

Eunhyuk gasped when he saw the milk on the table. "My strawberry milk!" He rushed over and shook the cartons only to come out with nothing. "How much did you two drink! How much are there left?"

Leeteuk smiled at Soon Jae. "Hello, nice seeing you again." He bowed. "So why were you rushing to come back here by yourself?"

"I-uh-we just-Starcraft. We were playing Starcraft until you walked in," Kyuhyun said quickly.

"That's not really a reason to come here without telling us," Donghae said as he pulled Eunhyuk away from the empty Strawberry milk cartons. Kyuhyun's face started to turn red.

Soon Jae stood up and bowed. "Hello, I'm Soon Jae. I'm sorry for distracting Kyuhyun when he should have called you first. It's not his fault." She bowed again and smiled. "I'll leave, then. It's nice to see you again." She grabbed her phone from the table and walked passed the Super Junior members with her head down.

Kyuhyun slumped back on the couch, his bottom touching something. He lifted himself to grab it then sat back down. It was a phone, but it wasn't his. "Aish, this stupid girl!" He muttered under his breath. He ran passed his hyungs and out the door. He couldn't see her anywhere. "Aish!" He ruffled his hair in frustration then went back into the dorms.

"Kyuhyun ah, we need to talk," his leader said.

"Can this wait until tomorrow? I'm really tired right now." Kyuhyun went straight to his room and shut the door.

Once he got inside, he changed his clothes then grabbed Soon Jae's phone again. He paused, wondering if he should look through it. Curiousity got the best to him so he started looking through her photos. He noticed that there wasn't much of her alone. It was always with someone. A few with her friend at the cafe, at least 2 or 3 of her with the owner of the restaurant and his daughter, and a few with her coworkers. There was one picture that he saw with her alone, sitting in the cafe and drinking iced coffee. Kyuhyun wondered if he had her phone, then she must of grabbed his.

* * *

The next day, Super Junior was to perform their new singles "Sexy, free & single" and "From U" at M! Countdown. After their performance, they were tired and sweaty. They had their make-up removed and was handed towels and water. Kyuhyun took out Soon Jae's phone and stared at the wallpaper. He didn't know why he changed it to her picture but he found himself looking at it from time to time. He dialed his own number then pressed call, pacing as the phone rang.

"Hello? Kyuhyun?" came Soon Jae's voice.

"So you figured it out, huh?" Kyuhyun said sourly.

Soon Jae sighed. "Where are you now?"

"At the M! Countdown of course. Don't you read the news or something? Super Junior's comeback? You do remember that I'm in Super Junior, right?" She didn't reply. "Yah, are you trying to get me angry?" He shouted in the phone. The members looked at him in surprise.

"I don't even know why you're angry," Soon Jae said. "Just meet each other and switch our phones. Isn't that fair enough?"

Kyuhyun stopped pacing. "You'll need to come here. I can't go over there. I'll send out someone to pick you up." Then he hung up before she could put in a word. Kyuhyun sighed. "Ah, she's making me crazy!"

"Is it Soon Jae?" Leeteuk teased with a smirk. He wiped his forehead with a towel then sat next to Kangin.

"Yes," Kyuhyun said bluntly. "Hyung, where's our driver?"

"Over there," Leeteuk pointed at the direction. "Why? Are you having him pick her up?"

"You should stop eavesdropping." Kyuhyun walked over to the driver and whispered something to him. The driver nodded, walking away. Kyuhyun walked over to the group and sat down next to Eunhyuk.

"So what's the deal with you and this girl?" Kangin said, loud enough for only the members to hear. All the members.

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. "Nothing, hyung."

Yesung and Ryewook gasped. "What girl?" Yesung asked.

Kyuhyun sighed, rubbing his temples. _That driver better get her fast!_ He thought.

* * *

8 minutes later, the driver arrived back at the M! countdown with Soon Jae who looked tired and annoyed. She had her hood covering her face so no one could recognize her as her and the driver walked backstage. She crossed her arms once she spotted Kyuhyun.

"Thanks, hyung," Kyuhyun said to the driver, bowing. He nodded back then left. Kyuhyun turned to Soon Jae. "Where's my phone?"

"Couldn't this wait until later?" Soon Jae said tiredly. "I was in a middle of working." Kyuhyun rolled his eyes.

She pulled out his cell phone from her back pocket and handed it to him. They traded their phones silently. When Soon Jae saw the wallpaper, she looked up at Kyuhyun. She showed the picture to him and gave him a question expression.

"Uh, about that," Kyuhyun said, "I was bored. This is the first time I seen someone that hardly takes pictures of themselves. It's... fasinating." He smirked.

Soon Jae frowned. She checked the time again, her eyes widened. "Damn it, I'm late! How am I going to get back now?"

Kyuhyun petted her head playfully. "I don't know why you bother to do that stuff. All you do is make coffee for people and that's it. I don't know how you expect to get alot out of that," he said.

Soon Jae swatted his hand away. "Do you know how hard it is for me to find a job? I've been late too many times and I wasn't supposed to be late again!"

"Why can't you just work for your brother?"

"I can't... he'll find me there," Soon Jae mumbled. She looked down.

"Of course your brother is going to find you there," he said like she was stupid.

"Not my brother," She said in a low whisper. Her voice became softer and softer. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I... I should go."

"Yah, wait! What do you mean not your brother!" Kyuhyun yelled after her. She already left. "I'm going crazy because of you!" All the staff stopped what they were doing and stared at him. He glared back then sat back down and closed his eyes, Lee Soon Jae stuck in his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon Jae worked like a robot, not even stopping for breaks. Take order, write on cup, and make order, whip cream or no whip cream, place lid on top, put in straw, then finally serve to customer. Eun Mi watched her friend with worry. The manager came in that day, inspecting the employees work. He stopped beside Soon Jae, crossing his arms.

"Didn't you arrive late, Lee Soon Jae," the manager said.

Soon Jae bowed. "Yes, I did. I'm sorry, Mr. Baek, it won't happen again," she said softly.

"Hah! You said that the last time you were late. Can you give me a reasonable excuse on why you are being late besides your beat-up car breaking down again? I can easily give away your job, Lee Soon Jae. So why are you late?"

"But sir," Eun Mi stepped in, "she knew that she was late and she worked non-stop without taking any breaks just to make it up."

"I was not talking to you, Miss Park. Now, Lee Soon Jae, why were you late? Was it… a boyfriend, perhaps?"

"Mr. Baek," Soon Jae began.

Mr. Baek raised a hand and closed his eyes, showing stress. "You're fired," he said before turning away into the back room.

Soon Jae stood there, frozen. The manager had just fired her, just because she was late. This was all Cho Kyuhyun's fault! The cell phones could have waited until his performance was finished and her work done. For the first time, Soon Jae showed an expression at work that wasn't happiness or joy. It was anger. She ripped her apron off and threw aside, throwing off her nametag, then grabbed her bag and left the café. Once outside, she searched through her contact list and found Kyuhyun's number. After two rings, someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" answered a voice that was not Kyuhyun's.

"Hello? Could you put Kyuhyun on the phone right now?" She asked, restraining herself from spitting his name.

"Sure, may I ask who this is?" asked the sweet voice. She could tell that it was Lee Sungmin.

"Uh, this is Lee Soon Jae," she said softly.

"Ah, Soon Jae-sshi!" Sungmin said cheerfully. "Wait a moment. He's GameKyu right now."

Sungmin walks over to his dongsaeng and whispers about Soon Jae on the phone. Kyuhyun looked up. "Really?" He pause the game and picked up the phone, sounding irritated. "Hello?"

"Wae? Why did you have to make me this way? If only you picked a different café, left me to walk, and not run into me at the restaurant, things wouldn't turn out this way!" Soon Jae yelled.

"Yah! Wae, what happened? What do you _think_ I did to wrong you?" Kyuhyun snapped back.

"Really? Because you were too impatient to get your phone back, I came to work late."

"Is it my fault that your car isn't fixed? What about you? You keep all these secrets and hold everybody at arms-length. Why can't you ask your sister's husband to fix it, or your brother? Why can't you work for your brother? Who will find you there? If you expect someone to be considerate, you should be, too."

Soon Jae shuts her eyes tight. She hates it when he's right. "What do I do now?"

Kyuhyun pauses for a moment, then asked, "Where are you right now?"

"At the café that I was just fired at," she answered bluntly. Kyuhyun could sense the bitterness in her voice.

"Okay, stay there. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Then he hung up, not leaving time for her to have a say – again.

"Aish," she muttered, rubbing her arms as she stood outside of the café.

"Jae-jae," Eun Mi called, walking out of the café to talk to her. "Don't get upset. It wasn't right for him to just do that. I can ask him to give you a second chance, if you want."

"I'm not upset… I'm just tired," Soon Jae replied calmly.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to take you out-"

"No, I'm fine," she took a deep breath and let it out, not expecting it to be a little shaky. "Besides, someone is already on their way to pick me up. I'll be fine."

"Who is it? When are they coming?" Sometimes, Eun Mi can get a bit too nosey.

"Just… someone I know. They're coming in 7 minutes or less." Soon Jae checked the time on her cell phone. It buzzed, a text message popping up from Kyuhyun.

"_What is your favorite ice cream?"_

Soon Jae tilted her head to the side in interest. "_Chocolate swirl and mint chip. Why?_"" She replied back. She looked up at her friend who had concern written on her face. "I'm fine. Just go back to work before he fires you, too."

"Who's picking you up?" Eun Mi asked. Her eyes flickered over to a silver car that pulled over in front of them.

The car had tinted windows so no one outside could see in the car – or the driver. The stranger rolled down the passenger window and leaned over. He had big sunglasses that covered his eyes and a mask over his mouth. He looked over at Soon Jae and unlocked the door for her. She went in without hesitation, which caught Eun Mi off guard.

"You're catching a ride with him? Do you really have a boyfriend?" Eun Mi asked, her voice raising an octave as she spoke.

Kyuhyun coughed to hide his chuckle, waving at Eun Mi. Soon Jae waved also, using silence to eat at her friend. As they drove away, Kyuhyun took off his sunglasses and mask, revealing mischief in his eyes and an evil smirk.

"So… what did she mean about you really having a boyfriend? Did you tell her you had one?" Kyuhyun said with amusement.

"No, it's just the manger making stupid assumptions about why I was late today. Because I couldn't come up with a believable and reasonable excuse, I got fired," Soon Jae spat.

Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow, interested by Soon Jae's behavior. It wasn't like her to have so much anger spilling out; or maybe she was good at hiding it until now. Her hands were balled into fists on her lap as she glared straight ahead. Kyuhuyn sighed, reaching over to the back and grabbed a tray with two large cups filled with chocolate swirl and mint chip smoothie. Soon Jae's eyes widened, gingerly taking one from the tray. "Thanks," she muttered, using the straw as a spoon to lick off the whip cream on top.

"Ah, look at you. Your mood is starting to light up," kyuhyun teased.

"Where are we going?" Soon Jae asked in between sips.

"We are going to the Super Junior dorms, of course. Leeteuk-hyung seems to like you, and I think the other members, too. Our managers warned us about bringing people over to the dorms since it could get pretty messy if our ELFs found out. Everyone is there since this is Teukie-hyung's last week with us before going into the army," Kyuhyun clears his throat, "I asked the members and our managers if they mind of you coming to our dorms. As long as your appearance is hidden and no information is leaked out, we'll be fine."

Soon Jae looked at him with a small frown. "It sounds like I'm your girlfriend going to meet your family," she said.

Kyuhyun clears his throat again. "No. It's just that when you told me that you were fired because you were late, I took pity on you and decided that I should bring you with me."

"I don't need your pity," Soon Jae mumbled.

"Fine, I'll be taking that drink away –"

"No, no. It's fine. Thank you for the concern," Soon Jae rushed out, holding the smoothie out of his reach.

They arrived at the dorms 7 minutes later. Soon Jae pulled over a hood and used Kyuhyun's glasses while he used the mask. Kyuhyun lead her up the elevator to the 12th floor where everyone was. This whole week, they wanted to spend as much time together as they can before Leeteuk, then everyone else, leaves for mandatory military service.

"We're here, hyung!" Kyuhyun called, not even knocking as he opened the door and dragged Soon Jae in by the arm. He looked over at Soon Jae and saw her eyes widened when he yanked her through the threshold. "Relax," he whispered to her. She nodded, but it was completely erased from her mind as Kyuhyun lead her to the living room where the Suju family sat. "I told you guys I'd bring her," he told them, his hand still holding Soon Jae's arm.

"Uh," she stuttered as she found herself being stared at by 9 Hallyu stars. "I'm Lee Soon Jae," she bowed.

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be too polite to them, you know," he said.

"You're just saying that because you're not polite to us. I see other maknaes that are very polite to their group members, but you… you're different," Eunhyuk said.

"Right, evil," Donghae added.

"Whatever," Kyuhyun muttered under his breath. "I'm assuming you know everyone already, Soon Jae?"

"Ah, yeah. Uh, Leeteuk," -she pointed to the oldest member with a dimple on his left cheek-"Yesung," -the one that was holding one of his pet turtles-, "Shindong," -he already started to eat-, "Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon, and Sungmin," -they all sat next to each other on the couch- "Ryeowook," -the sweet looking one that came from the kitchen with another dish for the members- "And Kangin," a strong, yet chubby, guy that sat next to Leeteuk.

The members all clapped. "They usually have this reaction with almost anything," Kyuhyun whispered to Soon Jae. A small smile crept on her face.

"Put away your turtle," Ryeowook told Yesung. Yesung looked at his turtle sadly, and walked away to their room to put the small creature back.

"You don't work today?" Leeteuk asked Soon Jae.

"Uh, no," Soon Jae said with hesitation.

"Okay. We're so glad you could make it. Ryeowook is almost finished making us some dinner. I'm sure it won't be too long." Soon Jae nodded.

"Ah, Soon Jae, are you sure your friend won't call you?" Kyuhyun asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not really worried about it."

"But she thinks that you have a boyfriend," Kyuhyun whined.

"Ugh, who would want a boyfriend, especially like you. She must crazy to think I have one. Ah, what do I do?" Soon Jae whined back to tease him.

Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes at her, dragging her towards a couch that was surprisingly empty. He sat her down –more like push her down- onto the couch. "I'll be back." Then he left her alone.

"Soon Jae, as our first guest, I think you should sing," Kangin said with a big grin.

"No, I can't sing," Soon Jae said timidly.

"Sing, sing, sing, sing," all nine chanted. They continued until they realized that she was looking down in discomfort.

When they thought they should apologize, Soon Jae sighed in defeat.

"_Dalkomhan ne geu mal…,"_

She began as Kyuhyun came back with his laptop tucked under his arm. He stopped, hearing her sing for the first time, a song from them.

"_Nal jugineun ne geu mal_

_Gamanhi kkaemulmyeon sseudisseun geu mal geumanhae_

_Miwohaji motae saranghajido motae_

_Gyeolguk domangchyeobeorindan geu mal jebal geuman geumanhae…"_

She continued until she finished the chorus. "That's all I remember," she said sheepishly, putting her head down in embarrassment.

Kyuhyun started to clap, then the rest of the members. Soon Jae blushed, but kept her head down to hide it.

"You listened to our new album?" Donghae said in surprise. Soon Jae nodded.

"We should have you sing more often," Sungmin said.

"Don't!" Soon Jae pleaded.

"I wonder, who's your favorite member?" Shindong asked.

"Girls say you're their favorite but they end up talking to the other members," Kyuhyun told Shindong.

"Uh, I don't have a favorite…" Soon Jae said.

"Pick one," Siwon said.

"Uh… Eunhyuk."

"Really? Why?" Kyuhyun said in disbelief.

"You make it sound like she made a bad choice," Eunhyuk defended himself.

"Well, he's a good rapper, an amazing dancer, he' cute, and his singing isn't that bad," Soon Jae explained.

"Can you beat that?" Eunhyuk teased his dongsaeng.

"I'm one of the main vocals, I have a sweet ballad voice, my looks are better than you, and I'm in four singing groups," Kyuhyun said, crossing his arms.

"I think she made a great choice. Usually, girls would pick Siwon because of his looks… but he has no charm. As for me, my charm and charisma covers the fact that I'm less good-looking, meaning looks aren't everything," Eunhyuk said.

"I have charm, too," Kyuhyun argued.

"I guess you do… but your personality is a bit-"

"Bitter," the other members finished. Eunhyuk nodded in agreement.

Soon Jae covered her mouth to hide her laugh, but Kyuhyun caught that.

"Yah! You think so, too? Fine, don't play Starcraft with me!" Kyuhyun said, stomping away to a random members' room like a kid having a tantrum.

"Don't mind him," Leeteuk told her. "Anyways, have you ever heard of joining the show business? Singing and dancing and acting?"

"No. But me doing any of those things?" Soon Jae wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Hard to see."

"Wae? You have a great voice," Yesung said, not believing this girl.

"Uh, I'm going to check on Kyuhyun," she said, avoiding the subject.

She kept her head down as she walked towards the room that Kyuhyun went into. Once she had the door closed behind her, she refused to look at Kyuhyun. "Soon Jae-ah," Kyuhyun said, "Soon Jae-ah!" Kyuhyun caught sight of a tear falling from her face. Soon Jae looked up, her eyes puffy and red.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, do really want to know me?"

* * *

**An: Finally got back to this! Whoever gets the song in this chapter right, gets to choose which couple would be in here (except with Kyuhyun lol). I've hinted some couples like YeWook, KangTeuk, and EunSiHae so it'd be easy to reveal their relationship :P**


End file.
